Contract demon
by fallingsnowxX
Summary: This story about a kid named Ken. He lives and works as a slave in the demon world. he is there with a few of his closest friends. Everything changed when two of his friends are taken away from him.


As I look around opening my eyes to another day in the death pool. We run out of the pit hole that we call home. My name is Ken. I am a human living as a slave to this demon scum. I crawled out and woke up doll girl. She is only 7 while I am wake up ever morning to work with the rest of the slaves. We have to try and find at least 4 copper pieces to live here. The master is nice but the problem is fist! Fist is the evil demon ring leader who works under the master. The master is very sick so fist is filling in for the master. It is said he will become the new master once the old master dies. I look at doll girl. She has the face of an angel. It can make my day much better then before. I turned around to see my brother coming out of his hole. His name is gen." hey u hear" I must have a confused look on my face because he continued" They are doing some thing for people my age u know 10." Gen just happened to turn 10 last month. "think I might just get picked and get out of this hole" he said looking at me and doll girl. She clung to his arm looking at him trying to say "don't go" but she hasn't talked ever since she got here. She was born mute. "it will be ok" he said smiling he turned and san to 2 men who appeared at the door." I will be back in 5 days" one of the men laughed under his breath. Those 5 days...today was the start of my darkest nightmare. "Hey y don't u take the day off today I will get your share doll girl" i said to her. She went inside. I turn around to see her in and there is mizu coming out with doll girl cling to his arm "tch" is all he could say. He pushes her off him and walks to where gen and the 2 men are. He used to be my best friend...he is supposed to be...he is just a pain in my side. He is 11 this year so he is a year over due to get out of my side! Mizu turns and throws a knife at my neck. It stops right at my neck. I see the string attached to the end of the knife and to his hand. "Your to weak... how r u going to protect her if u can't even protect your self u baka (idiot)" he turned around and walked threw a newly opened door like portal that opened gen was pushed in after mizu. Both men looked at me. They had on a hat and there face of pitch black. I couldn't make out a single detail on there face. I turned around and there was nothing. No pit... No death pool...no doll girl. I look at the men again there staring at what I think is still me. I felt myself being pulled toward them One of them put his hand out and both my hands met his...I was then shocked. My hands going numb. I looked at my hands and they were turning black. They were covered in darkness. It kept covering my hands and working its way up my body. I couldn't believe what was happing I look back up at the man. I could see his evil smile glaring at my. He was no man. No he wasn't even human. He was another demon. Try as I might I couldn't get away from this newly met demon. The darkness reached my shoulders then stopped. I look up and my body reacted on its own. My eyes glowed white. The demon look surprised. The darkness then went into my eyes and my eyes glowed black...A dark sword came out of the darkness in my hands. I slashed at the demon in front of me. I could feel the power flowing from me. I dropped the sword falling with it to the ground. I was passed out by the time I came back to the death pool. I wasn't going any where. I looked up at the sky. I must be still passed out I was in water. I started to sink under. The father I went down I realized that I was drowning. I finally came to waking up in my so called bed. I looked over at a little bag. I picked it up and opened it. There were about 50 pieces of gold in it! This could pay for me and doll girl to live here for 5 years maybe more, and food we can get real food for once instead of the little that they gave us. I looked up as I layer back to relax only to see fist in my face. "Have a nice nap u little eye sore." I sat up "what do u want fist" He smirked. He only smiles or smirks when he knows he is about tog ET his way. "Where does the pay u owe me" Something started to talk to me in the back of my head. "Give him some he will take it all give him one he will ask for 2" I gave him 1 piece. "Hmmm this all u giving huh u smarty can't count!" I looked at him like he was funny " what is that mean" "where is the gold u owe me!" I looked around the room. "What does u mean I've only been out for at least a week?" He lifts me up and pushed me to the wall "try 7 years you little scum!" he threw me on the floor " Either you pay what you owe me or you and that little girl of yours are getting sot off from this life right here" I looked around one last time and realized that doll girl was not here . "Where is she? What have you done with her?" His smirk came back to his face "oh u hasn't seen her." He pointed behind him and there she was chained to the wall half dead " I tried to ask her if she wanted something to eat or some stuff but she didn't answer so I left her there " he started laughing. I got mad I got up nod punched him in the face. "The head master said not to start fights but nothing about not defending myself" He grabbed my hand and punched me in my gut. It didn't hurt I moved back then something came over me. It was a sudden pain unlike any blow that I've felt before. "All those times vie beat you...you little brat those were me hold back. No longer now hand it over!" He was laughing I felt my eyes roll back from he pain and my body getting heavy. I fainted "why me" is all I could get out. I felt the cold water on my body my eyes shut. I was getting dragged to shore. I woke up on an island "Im still asleep I guess" I turn around and see two wolves. They looked at me one black and one white. They had a look o power and a type of gentleness, a love and a hate, a look of life and death. I felt myself putting my hands out to them. The black one came first and bites my right hand and the white one bite my left. I move my hands after and saw a mark form on my hand in the shape of a wolf. "Go" is what I heard in my head. I woke up fist still horving above me about to take the gold bag. I got up and grabbed him throwing him out of my way. I put my left hand on doll girl moving the white mark on my hand to hers. Her wounds healed. Fist got up and looked mad. I turned to face him. He had a glowing mark of a bear claw on him back. My body was moving on its own now. A sword appeared in my hand and I slashed into Fist leaving an X in his back. He fell down in defeat. I walked over released doll girl and took her up in my arms. I walked out side and saw them two men from before. They were smiling again. I could tell. I didn't know what way happening but I walked to them. My body was moving on its own again. I went with them into the door they opened. It was pitch black. Doll girl disappeared and I fell out NOT AGAIN! I thought. What will happen this time? I woke up. I sat up in what looked like a hospital bed. I got up and looked at the other bed there was doll girl. I got to the door and opened it. I started walking around. It was a hallway. I started down the hallway and then felt like someone or something was pulling me. I turned around and it was a shadow. It pulled me back to my bed. I went back to sleep. I woke up to someone jumping on me. "Oof'" I what I got out. She was looking at me. IT was a girl. "Hey everyone he is awake" I looked behind her and it was 3 other people behind her. One was doll girl cling to the arm of gen, and mizu standing next to them. "Guys! Your ok!" Gen laughed but mizu had the same annoying look on his face "where are we" I asked looking around "we are where we should be school." I looked at him "school?" He laughed again "this school is to train contract demons like us" " say what now im no demon and everyone knows doll girl can't" got cut off by a voice ive never heard before "Says you!" I looked at doll girl " Y-You got your voice back!" "All to tell gen how I feel" she looked at him smiling. I felt something inside me resent gen. I looked at gen but he wouldn't look at me. Mizu said "so ken now that you are here our team is complete." He walked away after that right to the window and jumped out " what is he doing! this is the 5th floor" I looked at everyone no one was concerned " he will be fine he does it all the time " said gen. he threw something at me when it touched me it turned into gloves " so your our gloves huh nice put them on" I did as I was told but it felt like they were made for me they were white but the mark on my hand appeared on both of them the black mark that I had not given to doll girl " so what does doll girl have to do here" she spoke up once more " My name is kai u baka(idiot" " so what does kai do here" I was still looking at gen when the girl from before left so I sat up " she goes to all her classes just like u will " I got up from the bed" so where to" he lead me to my first class he kept walking " aren't u coming " I asked him " nope im in a different class see u later" I went into the class room and the door closed behind me I turned to see who closed the door but it was nothing not a door and only sand like a desert! I turn to see the classroom but all I see is sand. I hear a voice "This is your first class and you failed test 1 " test?"test what test" " you came to class but cant see the class you must leave my class till you are ready " the sand started to suck me in. I fell threw. I fell onto the floor. When I got up I was in a Dojo.


End file.
